Hold Me
by DJ Phychugirl
Summary: Sequel to "Canda". Candy and Honda are now a couple, what will happen? What are the perks along the way? The hardships? The pain? Something will happen that will change the two’s lives. . .
1. How it all starts...

Hold Me

Written by: DJ Phychugirl

Summary: Sequel to "Canda". Candy and Honda are now a couple, what will happen? What are the perks along the way? The hardships? The pain? Something will happen that will change the two's lives. . .

Disclaimer: I don't own the Data Be Bops, the School Mates, Candy, Honda; let's just say I don't own any of 'em…They are all copyrighted © Enix of Japan, and the likes.

Rating: R for sexual themes, some yaoi, some yuri, profanity, and lime.

As Honda and his pals walked out of the kitchen, I felt a pang of distress come over me as I felt cold, unfamiliar hands invade my sense of privacy. I knew I had kissed him. Even more, I knew I had kissed him in front of people…Even worse…adults. I smelled the grotesque perfume of Cherry, and his gloved hands, and I turned around to see his disgruntled, heavily makeuped face.

"Are you alright, Candy?" he asked, concern filled his eyes. I thought it was silly, him doing that, but I put it aside. I nodded, and walked slowly out of the kitchen. As I walked, I wondered, what would Honda think of all this? …It didn't really matter…If we got together, we'd just be dissapointed to find that we'd lose each other when we went back home…

I walked into the School Mates room, the door being closed. It was odd, when we left from here, I thought it was closed. Anyway, I flopped on my bed, and sighed loudly. I only wanted to sleep, it would calm me. As I was waiting to drift into slumber, I started thinking to myself…

_What if he doesn't like me, really? What if I'm not good enough for him? Maybe he thinks I'm psycho…_

It baffled me, these emotions. Were they true? Was I in love with Honda? Was I really in love with James "Honda" Jones? It couldn't be…no. I'm not in love with him, it's just this silly love game that I play with most boys…

_What was the kiss for…?_

It was the last thing I thought before drifting into sleep.

+++

I woke up, and glanced at my clock. 5:00 P.M. I gave a baffled expression, then I remembered I went to sleep early in the morning. I sat up, groggily in my bed, not noticing the TV on. I glance over at Olive, who is watching the PowerPuff Girls. I asked, "How long have you been there?" She smiled at me.

"Since you fell asleep, I guess." She shrugged her shoulders, "You want some ice cream?" she said, as she extended her half-empty bowl of vanilla ice cream. 

"No, no thanks." I said. Man, Olive is, and always will be my best friend…No matter what. Betty and Banbi can go to hell, for all I care. When I get married, Olive will be my Maid of Honor. I wonder who'll be Honda's Best Man…I shook my head. Augh, what was with that? Olive looked at me strangely.

"You okay, Candy?" She stood up a bit in her bed. I nodded and laughed sheepishly.

"I thought of something weird. Nothing wrong with me." I smiled at her and I removed my glasses from my face. I flopped back down on my back and tried not to think about Honda.

"By the way, Candy, Honda came over. He wanted to talk to you…"

I bolted straight up in my seat.

"Honda?" I had a baffled expression. I stood up. "How long ago was it that he came?" I put on my glasses so I could see better.

"About ten minutes ago, but I---" Whatever she had to say, I didn't hear. I had already left the room.

+++

I rushed down the stairs. I noticed that music was blaring from someone's room. It had to be the Data Be Bops, 'cause it was their music. I walked quickly to their room and opened the door without knocking. Only 3D was in there.

"Do you know where Honda is?"

"Yeah, he's outside, BMXing with the others, but I think-" I had already ran out before he could finish. 

I stood on the upstairs balcony, watching the three ride their BMX bikes, doing wheelies, and sliding and stuff. I closely watched Honda ride, him laughing along with his deep, sexy voice. It made me think…

__

What would it be like to kiss Honda? I wonder how we'd kiss…tongue, or no? I wonder what…sex would feel like with him…?

I shook that thought out of my mind quickly. What was coming over me? Ohmigawd, I was thinking about having SEX with Honda! I shook my head, only to notice Honda glance at me from his bike. He grinned widely and waved at me. I waved slightly back, and I heard him faintly laugh at me. As I watched, I faintly heard Honda tell G-Pan and Suzuki that he was tired, and that he was going inside. I made a gasp-like sound, and went back inside.

I went downstairs and sat on the couch. Thank goodness, nobody was in there. I looked out the window, and saw Honda coming up the walkway. I casually grabbed a magazine and began to pretend to read. I smiled as Honda walked in, and pretended to be entranced in my magazine.

"Hey, Candy. What's up?" He grinned at me cutely, and I grinned back. Man, his smile is godly. I waved and said to him:

"Nothin'." He sat down next to me, and pulled down his cool black sunglasses. 

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you." His smile faded, and I frowned. I knew what this was about… "What I wanted to ask you is, why did you kiss me?" I lowered my head slowly. I felt ashamed. I knew it. He thought I was psycho…

Until he lifted my chin up with his hand, slowly and he pulled his glasses lower. He smiled and softly kissed my lips. Oh, GOD! His lips were so soft! He muttered softly and sweetly to me, "It's alright…"

END Chapter 1

Chapter 2 to come soon! ^^;;


	2. Nobody here but us kids!

Hold Me Ch. 2

Written by: DJ Phychugirl

Summary: Sequel to "Canda". Candy and Honda are now a couple, what will happen? What are the perks along the way? The hardships? The pain? Something will happen that will change the two's lives. . .

Disclaimer in the first chapter.

Rating: R for sexual themes, some yaoi, some yuri, profanity, and lime.

It was the most beautiful thing that had happened to me in my whole life. James "Honda" Jones kissed me! And, I don't mean a friendship kiss, a real, on the lips kiss! I felt so happy when he did that. After our lips were locked for about 30 seconds, he released the kiss slowly. He murmured to me, "It's alright..." He stared at me peacefully, massaging my jawbone with his soft fingers. I put my hand on his, and we sat there for a few minutes, staring into each other's eyes...

"Do you know what, Candy?" He asked. He looked down a bit from his dark glasses. I got worried. What if he was going to tell me to buzz off? What if he was going to tell me he was just playing with me...

"What?"

"I..." He took a big breath in. "I...love you..." I slightly gasped, and smiled seductively. I took this opportunity to grab his large set of ears, and I kissed him shortly on the lips. I stood up a bit and put my mouth near his ear. I could tell he liked this, he was squirming in his seat. He had his hands on my waist. I whispered softly into his ear.

"I love you, too, James..." I decided to sit in his lap, and look into his eyes. He closed his eyes and smiled peacefully. His smile ceased and his eyes darkened as he took his glasses off. I looked into his beautiful red eyes. I wondered if he wore contacts for color...

"Candy, are you willing to go out with me?" He looked into my eyes. I smiled.

"Of course..." Tears were streaming slowly down my face, and my mascara was running. I kissed him one last time, but this time, it lasted for fifteen minutes...

+++

Honda and me walked down the hallway, hand in hand, but no one was around. The Groove House was quiet, except for the Data Be Bops' room, which was still playing their theme. Then, suddenly, it got louder, and we stopped walking. We watched as DJ Burke and a bunch of some others crowded her. She looked as calm as ever. She tossed her shoulder-length red hair, and put her hand on her hip. 

"Alright, dudes. Let's go!" She started walking again as she stopped in front of Honda and me. She put her hands on both of our shoulders. "Aren't you guys going to the amusement park with us?" I shook my head.

"Sorry, DJ, I don't feel real well. I'm staying here." Honda looked at me for a second.

"I'm not goin' either, Burke. I'm sleepy. Much too sleepy for the trip." He grinned fakely and Burke cocked her eyebrow.

"Well, alright. You know, you guys aren't the firsts to refuse to go! Jason, Betty, G-Pan, Olive, Suzuki, all of the Discos Estrus team, and Kei didn't go. It's mighty weird…Well, of course Shogun, Hamamatsu or Utan couldn't go. Oh well, we'll be back tomorrow night! Dragon is in charge…See you guys!" With that, her, and the mob of people all left, and the house was quiet, again.

Taking me completely by surprise, Honda put his arm around my waist, and pulled me close to him. He smiled at me, and put his finger on my nose. "Hear that? Betty, Olive, Suzuki and G-Pan stayed here. How about we chill with them for tonight and tomorrow?" I smiled and nodded. He grinned demonically at me, and kissed me lightly on the lips. I sure was enjoying this kissing stuff, I had a big ol' grin pasted on my face.

We made our way upstairs to greet the others. We could hear Suzuki and Olive in the SchoolMates room, so we decided to go there. As I opened the door, we kinda caught them in…a bad situation. Suzuki had Olive pinned to her bed, and she had her arms wrapped around him. They were kissing, and you could tell that they were even French kissing.

When the two didn't stop when we walked in, Honda spoke up. "Hey, if we wanted to watch that, we'd be looking at Titanic." Suzuki and Olive jumped up, startled to know that they had been watched. I giggled. This was pretty funny…Olive was known for stuff like this…

"Man, how long were you two standing there!?" Suzuki asked, his hand on scratching his head. Olive had a disappointed look on her face, as she blew her hair out of her face.

"Long enough. Anyway, Burke told us that she was going to be back tomorrow night. She said that you'd be here, along with G-Pan. Speaking of whom, where is that mutha?" 

"Well, he's in Galaxy 4's room, with his new girlfriend." Suzuki grinned as he stood and stretched. I was surprised. I wonder who it was? Wait a minute…It couldn't be… "Betty." He continued.

"WHAT!? Wow, G is getting to be a playa!" Honda exclaimed. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. Ha! Betty and G-Pan!? Who would've thought it!? Certainly, not me. Honda cocked an eyebrow at me, and then I stifled.

"So, what are we gonna do tonight?" Olive strutted towards me, and leaned on my arm. I loved it when she did that. She did it all the time, too. I smiled.

"Well, how about us kids all stay in here and watch movies all night? I think the last time Bat went to the store, he got some chips, dip, popcorn, and pop. How about it?" Suzuki said. Everyone nodded and then, Suzuki spoke up again. Man, he is the only team leader here, he's tryin' to run everyone, or what? "Okay, then. Honda, you go get G-Pan and Betty, tell 'em everything, they're in Galaxy 4's room. Olive, you go get the food, the chips, the dip, the popcorn, the pop, everything. Candy, go into Burke's room and get some movies. Get some that we'd enjoy, alright? Me; I'll get everything ready in here." He grinned demonically. Yeah, leave it to him to get the easiest job…

I quickly made my way to Burke's room. Her room was totally on another side of the house, go figure. While I walked, I was thinking…

Whoa, I can't believe it! It's a dream come true! Me, my boyfriend, his friends, my friends…the whole house to ourselves! I have to be dreaming… 

I reached Burke's room and cautiously approached the corridor. I looked in, to see that no one was in there. I gasped loudly at the sight.

DJ Burke's room was decked out like a recording studio! Mixing sets, recording platforms, and the works! Plus, around her bed, and stuff, she had a DVD player, a VHS player, a DVD caddy, a VHS caddy, Playstation, a Nintendo 64, a Dreamcast, AND a Playstation 2!! How wealthy WERE these Bust A Move DJs!?

After gawking for about a minute, I came to my senses. I walked over to her VHS caddy, and looked at it for a few seconds. "Rush Hour 2, Never Been Kissed, Titanic, The Matrix…" I made an interested noise and grabbed Rush Hour 2, Titanic and The Matrix. I continued to look at the movies for more that 'd be interested in. "What? Pokemon: The First Movie, and Pokemon 2000? The Wizard of Oz? Man, Burke is weird…" I took the movies and stood up. Before hurrying out of the 21-year-old's room, I grabbed some candy from her candy dish on her nightstand, and turned off the lights.

+++

I quickly made my way upstairs, and to our room. I was blocked in the doorway my G-Pan and Betty, and they weren't paying attention. I tapped Betty on the shoulder. "Uh, move?" Betty jumped up, startled, and giggled girlishly. She put her hand on my shoulder.     "Oh, sorry, Candy! Go ahead." She moved in front of G-Pan to allow me to squeeze through. I stood in front of Suzuki, who was busily messing around with the VHS player. I sat the movies near him, just as Olive walked in, hands overflowing with foodstuffs! Betty, to help her, took half of what she had. 
"Thank God that Galaxy 4 has a microwave, or I would've had to go back downstairs." Olive took three bowls and five packets of popcorn next door, to Galaxy 4's room for them to be popped.     I sat on the bed, next Honda, who had been lying on his back. He grabbed my waist from its sitting position and lay me next to him. I giggled sheepishly as he kissed me nose. I would've kissed him back, but Suzuki spoke up.
"Okay, guys. Thanks to Candy," he glared at me, who had just sat up, "We've got some pretty crappy movies here. We've got to pick from Rush Hour 2, Titanic, and The Matrix. We're, hopefully, watching all three, but we need something to watch first. Who wants to watch Rush Hour 2?" Suzuki raised his hand and watched as Honda did, too. He grumbled. "Who wants to watch…Titanic?" Suzuki grumbled again as Betty and I, plus G-Pan raised our hands. "Fine. We'll watch Titanic." Then, he muttered something inaudible as he put the first of the two tapes in the VHS player.     I watched as Betty pulled G-Pan towards her bed, so they could sit together. Olive came in with three bowls of overflowing popcorn. She gave a bowl to Honda and me, who were sitting in my bed, one to Betty, who was sitting on G-Pan's lap, relaxing on her bed, and she kept one for herself. She and Suzuki sat on her bed, which was conveniently in the middle of the room. Suzuki fast-forwarded the previews with the remote control. Once the movie started, Olive turned the lights off.
     I lied down on my bed, comfortably in front of Honda, who was in the same position. He hugged me close to him as the movie started. He moved his head to my ear and whispered sweetly to me.
"I love you." 

Chapter 3 to come soon! ^^;;

Teaser for next chapter: "When in the world did YOU get so God damn bitchy!?"


End file.
